My Butler, My Love
by bakuraismyman
Summary: Misaki Edwards makes a contract with demon, Claude Faustus. (I dont wanna spoil it ) Edit: Okay, so I changed around the contract a bit


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters except Misaki Edwards. The rest of the characters go to their rightful owners!

"Will it hurt?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, a bit but no need to worry." he replies calmly, emotionless.

"Okay. I trust you" I say, clenching my hands into fists, ready for the pain of the seal.

His smooth and cold hand suddenly touching my snow-white skin. In the corner of my eye, I see a gold light coming from off my skin. My curly brown hair is flying around, away from the light. I feel small and sharp pains as if sewing needles are being shoved onto the back of my neck. I cringe at the pain, yearning for it to end already.

The pain slowly deceases and the light dies down. Everything is quiet.

"Its done." my new butler says.

A small gold light shines and I know the seal is now forever embedded in my skin.

"What did u wish for young master?" he asks.

I look up suddenly. I forgot about my wish I get to make. Ideas rush through me and give me a headache, but I don't show the pain I'm in to him. "I wish for...hmmm..." I reply, mumbling to myself under my breath, "I wish for...immortality."

I wasn't facing him, but I could tell he was now frowning, "I am sorry but i can't do that since i am not immortal myself so its not possible for me...its the power of God."

My hearts sinks partly, but that wasn't my first idea. I twirl a black satin ribbon from my dress, "Oh okay….." I say sounding sadder than I intended, "Then I wish for…..a nice mansion."

"Yes your highness."

He snaps his fingers and I am now in a shiny tiled room with chocolate brown French doors in front of me. I turn and beyond him I see a large staircase supported by tall marble columns. The staircase leads two ways. I see a window that has the full moon shining through the transparent glass. The sky is a dark blue and tiny dots of stars compliment its beauty. "Oh my gosh!" I say sounding very feminine, "Thank you Claude-kun! Also, just call my Misaki or Mistress. Don't call me your highness. I don't wanna feel so spoiled."

"Yes malady" Claude replies bowing along with his line, "Anything else?"

The headache of ideas comes again. "Hmmm..." I say looking at the beige ceiling, "I'm still so not used to having a butler."

_Who's cuter than anyone in Britain! _I think, failing to hide my blush.

"Well...can you teach me how to tap dance?" I ask, taking an idea from the top of my head. It was very strange, I hoped he didn't think I had spent too many hours at the pub.

Claude smiled, "Yes I can." Then he took my wrist and let me to an elegant ballroom with mirrors surrounding me.

We paused in the middle of the huge ballroom, "First you need to jump on one feet then on the other after that." Claude explains, giving me an example shortly after, "Do it with both and u will learn how to tap dance."

I blink. My mind was whizzing as if I had too many drinks, I was confused. I try my best (forgetting how much of a klutz I am) and end up falling down with my right knee taking the blow. I cringe at the pain, "Ow."

I try to be optimistic, "I'm such a klutz." I then stick out my tongue a little and close my eyes, interrupted by the throbbing pain on my knee.

Claude gets down at my level and lifts my dress above my knee to see how much damage was done. It was only a mere scratch surrounded by a purple bruise. He quickly wraps gauze around my throbbing wound and helps me up. "Thank you Claude." I say nodding in approval to him.I try the foot moves Claude did, with him firmly grasping my hand, and succeed.

I do a small jump from happiness, "Yay."

I suddenly begin coughing, making me remember I'm still sick. I cough repeatedly.

"What is wrong mistress?" Claude asks emotionlessly.

"I forgot I'm sick. Can you get me to bed and make me tea?" I reply with coughs interrupting at points, "My throat kind of hurts."

"Yes madam."

I suddenly feel a hand touch the back of my knees and my shoulder. I yelp like a puppy.

Claude quickly lays me in my bed and puts soft white covers over me. A few minutes later, he comes back into my room with some tea. I take it and sip the hot tea. He also gives me a spoonful of bitter medicine, which he feeds to me since I couldn't move my hands due to having a teacup and saucer. I hear Claude mumble something as he sets a gold spoon onto a tray. All I could hear was, "….they…i….bad."

I knew exactly what he had said, "You're not a bad butler." I say facing him.

He whips his head around and stares at me in shock.

"Sebastian is." I sternly say, "I know since he was-" I quickly cover my mouth in shock with one hand.

I turn away and look out a window revealing the night sky, "Sorry, just a stupid story of my past."

I hear Claude walk over to me and places his hand on my shoulder, "You can tell me if you wish."

I look down into the half empty teacup, "Well….."

"Lady Misaki," Sebastian said as he opened the door, "You have an invitation to next week's ball in London. Will you go?"

Misaki turned from her work and smiled at Sebastian, "Do I need someone to accompany me?"

Sebastian nodded, "And since you have no suitors plus your entire gone for business, I must accompany you."

Misaki smiled brightly, "I wouldn't want anyone else besides you to accompany me."

Sebastian smiled/smirked, "Anything you wish madam. I will serve you til I must devour your soul."

Misaki's heart dropped, _Devour my soul?! _she thought in horror. She felt her entire body shaking, she couldn't respond.

"What is wrong Mistress Misaki?" Sebastian asked grabbing her face. Misaki stared into his red eyes. She knew he was a demon and all, but she didn't know that when the time came, he had to devour her soul. He released his firm grip on her, knowing she was in pain.

Immediately, Misaki ran out the door and out the Edwards Manor, she needed to get away from Sebastian. _I don't want my soul to be devoured. _she thought to herself, hoping Sebastian hadn't heard that thought.

"Lady Misaki! Why are you running?" a villager asked her as she stopped to catch her breath.

"My…..my…..butler wants to devour my soul." she said hyperventilating.

The villager looked at her as if her corset was loose.

Misaki quickly climbed onto some crates. Everyone looked at her, just what she wanted. "Everyone!" she yelled to get any remaining villagers' attention. She climbed down from the crates and luckily, everyone stared at her.

"My butler is a demon!" she announced projecting, "He wants to devour my soul! Help me!"

Everyone gave stern and worried looks. Some people were whispering to eachother. "_Is Lady Misaki okay?_" "_Do you think she's telling the truth?_"

"Please, help me capture him-

She was interrupted by seeing all villagers go white. Before she could run, he grabbed her from behind and held her in a way that showed she wasn't going anywhere. "My humble apologies." Sebastian said, "My mistress hasn't taken her pills yet."

_Pills?! _

Out of the corner of her eye, Misaki saw Sebastian take out tiny pills. She could easily tell what it was, sleeping droplets. Her parents took them to help themselves get to sleep easier. They pretty much knocked you out immediately. Misaki struggled to get out of Sebastian's grip, but it was so vice.

He opened her mouth with such force, she thought her jaw would snap, but it didn't. One by one, he placed the pills in her mouth. It felt like she had tiny pebbles in her mouth.

She quickly after felt drowsy and losing her ability to move her body. Her vision became foggy, slowly everything turning black.

Misaki's eyes opened not to be in the comfort of her bed, but in grass. Trees and bushes surrounded. She got up immediately and felt her heart pounding in her head. "Where am I?!" she asked freaking out. She stood up, her legs wobbly from the sleeping pills Sebastian had given her.

"Sebastian….." she said angrily.

_He must've brought me out here so he could devour my soul without people seeing it._ she thought.

She slowly began walking and almost immediately heard the trotting of horses and the sound of carriage wheels. Sounds of people talking complimented the horses/wheels noise. Misaki pushed some brush aside and saw a village.

She looked to her left and saw no Edwards Manor. She cocked her head, _Where's my family's mansion? _As she stepped out from the village, she saw this wasn't the village. It was too packed. Wherever she was at she was thankful since she was away from Sebastian.

_I don't care where I am, but I'll keep wondering all of England to avoid Sebastian. _she thought.

"Oh, such a sad incident." Claude says, "Perhaps you should stay away from Sebastian."

I nod and smile smally. I could tell he was trying his best to comfort me.

I quietly yawn.

Claude looks at me, "I would advise you try to sleep. After all, you're sick. I can tell, you look a little flushed."

I could see my reflection from his glasses, I did look a little flushed. Actually, it looked more like I was blushing. I lightly touch my face. It was burning hot. _Why am I blushing so much?! _I ask myself, hoping Claude didn't hear that thought.

I quickly lie down and close my eyes, not wanting Claude to notice I was blushing instead of showing a sign of my sickness. "Good night young mistress." Claude says getting up from the side of my bed, "I will see you tomorrow." I feel a warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach and chest as he says that. I feel safe and assured he will return.

I open my eyes and feel the warm sun on my skin. I peer out the window and see birds flying across the window outside. Freshly grown trees had small birds perched on them.

"Good morning master." I hear suddenly. I sit up and turn toward the voice and see Claude. He has a tray of tea for me. "Did you sleep well?" he asks setting the tray down.

I think of any dreams I had that night, "Well…..I had a nightmare."

Claude looks at me concerned, "Nightmare? What happened in it?"

I look down and remember the nightmare.

"You and Sebastian were fighting. Each time you were hit, I felt the pain. Each time you bled, I did too." I explain to him.

Claude looked shocked, "Mistress….."

"Its fine, I was just terrified that you'd die." I reply.

Claude grasps my face and our noses were close to touching. I stare into his gold eyes, "Young mistress, I promise to you, I won't die. It is my destiny to serve you."

I see my blushing reflection from his glasses.

"Okay…." I reply, closing my eyes while I say that.

He releases the grip and helps me change into a purple and white dress that ends at my knees. He also put black ballet shoes and some clean white socks. I grab a black book and head downstairs. I really want to just read under one of those trees. I hadn't done something like that in…forever.

I quickly get down the stairs with Claude right behind me.

I go out the door and I feel beyond happy.

A fountain with the sculpture of an angel in the center welcomes me. Brick pathways lead to the right, left and forward. I walk slowly, admiring the scenery, to a nearby tree. I sit down in the shade and begin reading. I open the first page and see the title, **Great Expectations by Charles Dickens**.

In the middle of the book, I hear footsteps coming towards me. I look up from my book and see Claude holding a tray of a tea set.

He sets it down and puts his hand on the book to get my full attention. I feel his left hand brush against the top of my ear and I have to force with all of my strength not to blush.

Suddenly, I feel something cold on top of my ear. I touch it and see it's a freshly picked white lily. I smile at Claude, "Thank you Claude."

He nods in response, "I was trimming the flower beds and saw this lily. I thought you would look good with it on you and I was right."

I couldn't stop myself from blushing that time.

"Is there anything else you wish for madam?"

I shake my head, "Everything's perfect."

Its mid-afternoon when I finish the book and just sit and watched the clouds move along. Claude was tending to the flowers once more, so I could relax without the stress of ordering him around. It just didn't seem right to order someone around to me.

I suddenly feel drowsy and quickly fall asleep.

I wake up in my nightgown and in my bed.

Its now dark out and I hear the sound of rain pelting against the glass windows.

I get up and curl into a ball. I watch and listen to the rain weep. I hear my door open and I know its him.

"Young mistress, I would advise you to sleep, your still sick." he says.

"I'm sorry Claude, but I just can't rest, I feel restless." I reply.

I hear his footsteps get closer, til I know he's right by my bed. He touches my shoulder and I feel chills go down my spine.

"Claude."

"Yes master?"

"I forgot to ask you to write letters for me to some families."

"Well it's a little late, so I'll do it tomorrow morning. Why do you want to send letters to specific families?"

I bite my lip and turn my eyes away from him, "For…suitors."

"Suitors?"

I hear some of his hair move along his tuxedo (or what ever he was wearing) and I know he's looking away from me as well as I am looking away from him.

"Yes." I turn my eyes to the window in front of me, "Though I believe they will all decline."

"Why?" Claude asks curiously.

"Because…..of my personality."

I feel Claude sit on the bed by me, "Lady Misaki, you have a great personality. At least I believe so."

I perk up a little, _Is he really trying to tell me that he…no no. Don't be loopy Misaki, he couldn't be._

"Tell you what?" Claude asks, "That you're an amazing woman that any man or demon would love when they lay their eyes on her?"

I feel shocked run down my body, _He…is_

I suddenly feel his hand wrap around my waist so I'm in a protective grip. I lean my head against his chest and embrace this warm and fuzzy feeling I have. "I'm still not going to fall asleep." I say jokingly.

His hand slowly running through my curly hair, which sends an electric current down my spine. "Just try…..just try." he whispers into my ear. The soft voice forces my eyelids to get heavy and the drowsiness follows.

Before the drowsiness fully consumes me, I feel Claude's cold breath by my eyelid, then I feel his ice cold lips kiss me right by my eyelid. Then, I drown in dreams.

I wake up lying down on my bed, not in Claude's arms. I rub my eyes and see its still raining. The clouds are grayer then a peaceful river.

I hear my door open and Claude comes in. His hand holding a letter, "An invitation to a ball just arrived malady." he says handing me the letter.

I open it and it reads-

"**Miss Misaki Edwards,**

**The is an invitation to the Grand Ball in London. To enter this event, you must have someone accompanying you. We advise you to bring a man, not a woman for there will be many waltzes and ballroom dancing. There is no need to respond, just present this letter with your signature on it upon arriving at the ball.**"

I read it over again and place it on a table by my bed.

I stare out the window, "Claude."

"Yes young mistress?"

"Will you accompany me to the Grand Ball?"

Claude bows and I turn to him.

"Of course my little lily."


End file.
